


#dom!Tom

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dom/sub, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	#dom!Tom

Tom really was not the sort to login to Tumblr and snoop at what was being said about him. He’d created an account ages ago, back when the thought had actually appealed to him, but he’d stumbled across something called “Thorki” porn and it had quickly turned him off.

Not that he had any issue with people who were into that sort of thing. It just wasn’t for him. But now, here he was again, a few years later, typing his own name into the search bar.

Ben was the one who had suggested this, damn him. He’d done it and even though, he said, there was a remarkable amount of “Johnlock” porn – illustrations of Sherlock and John (in their current incarnations of Ben and Martin) in extremely compromising positions – there were other things, too. There were fans who really dove into the work, who wrote entire essays based on their interpretations of his characters, who created beautiful art and wrote fanfiction.

The fanfiction, Ben had said, was worth it. Especially the “erotica,” if you ever needed a boost. If you found the good stuff, it was incredibly titillating to read. Smut… starring yourself.  _Or, at least_ – Tom thought – _the version of yourself you let the public see_.

In any event, he was horny, he was alone, and he figured he’d give it a shot. He sighed softly as he scrolled through the posts. A lot of Loki pictures, a lot of Coriolanus pictures, a few interviews…

He glanced at the top of the screen. “Related tags: Loki, Only Lovers Left Alive, slores.”

He squinted at the screen.  _Slores? What in the fuck is a slore?_ He clicked. One of the more popular posts appeared – “What is a slore?” – and he went ahead and clicked on that.  _Oh, okay… slut/whore. “Ladies who love Tom’s work, respect Tom’s talent, and also really want to see/suck/ride Tom’s cock.” Got it._ He shrugged to himself. Good to know he had an army of “slores” at the ready if he needed them.

He went back to the search page and noticed a number of “slore” posts with “one-shot” in the title and “fanfiction” in the tags. He clicked through a few of them before finding one that caught his interest.

_Dom!Tom. Spanking, dirty talk, light bondage._

He cocked an eyebrow as he clicked. His eyes flew over the words and he felt himself start to harden.  _Jesus_.

He reached into his bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He unzipped his pants, extracting his semi-erect cock, before squirting a small amount of the lube into his palm and running it slowly up and down his length. He continued reading. In the story, he had blindfolded the woman and bound her hands with his tie, and now he was bending her over a kitchen table, taking her from behind while speaking complete filth to her and occasionally landing a hard smack on her ass.

 _Fuck_.

That story ended with him slamming his hips into hers and coming inside. He was now completely hard; his slippery fingers cupped and stroked over his balls as he clicked to the next story.

Lazy morning sex… no; that wasn’t going to do it for him. Not now, anyway. He went back and checked the tags on the last one; “dom!tom” was listed, so he clicked on that.

_Oh, shit._

More stories appeared, some with actual pornographic images accompanying them – women in heels and fishnets, tied up, blindfolded, fucked from behind or sucking off a faceless man in a suit.

He exhaled slowly as he clicked on another one. Blowjob smut. Again the woman was blindfolded; again he dominated her with dirty talk, calling her a “naughty whore” and a “dirty slut” and all manner of filth, before this version of him came all over her breasts.

He was stroking himself harder now, his eyes fluttering open and closed as he pictured himself gushing, spilling all over a beautiful woman’s huge tits. The way it would drip down the gentle slope at the top of her breasts, the way it would run over her hard, pink nipples, the way he would reach down and collect some of it with his fingers and make her suck them clean…

He grunted and groaned as his hand moved back and forth, the friction delicious, but it wasn’t enough – he needed more.

He clicked on another one. This woman was tied to the bed and gagged while he straddled her and fucked her breasts, then slid down to slam his cock inside her tight wetness… harder… _harder…_

The image in his head was clear as day, and he gripped his cock tighter as he imagined the feeling of being sheathed inside her, her inner walls bearing down on him as he gritted his teeth… he could feel the familiar tightening in his balls and…

“Ah…  _ah… oh, fuck!_ ” he moaned, as his hips bucked forward into his fist. His hot come shot out, coating his free hand as the other continued to stroke furiously.

He finally slowed down, his slick, glistening cock beginning to soften under his touch as his breathing relaxed. He threw his head back, relishing the sweet, post-orgasmic feeling of total release as he grabbed a tissue and wiped his hands. He gave a satisfied sigh and smiled to himself.

He glanced at the blog again and saw one last thing, in the sidebar, that caught his eye – “Questions? Comments? Feedback? Click here!”

He smirked and clicked, then began typing. “ _Loved your dom!Tom story. Very hot! Keep up the good work._ ”

He sent it, chuckling to himself as he logged off. He knew he’d be back soon enough.


End file.
